Top Hat
Top Hat is a sentient top hat who resides on drooodle island. He mainly gets around from hoping or riding on his friends's heads. He has no special abilities besides for having the characteristics of a hat, being able to fall and get crushed with no damage, and being able to recover himself by stitching holes and burns they may have been inflicted upon him. Personality While friendly, he is prone to miscommunication and misunderstanding, resulting in unlucky scenarios. Hes can be a bit of a dimwit, jumping into adventures and situations he isnt prepared for. He enjoys adventuring with friends and collecting memorabilia from said adventures. Appearance Top Hat is a black colored top hat with a white strap around him. He has big, white eyes. Top Hat's appearance has also changed dramatically throughout the years of drooodle. The first version was of a top hat with a square body, 2 very small eyes and a square mouth. another noticeable thing is the rim was over exaggerated and took an extended period of time to draw. The second version was Top Hat's return to drooodle. The entire body was drawn with a mouse, with 2 large circular eyes and a small mouth. It was common for The body to be drawn from an upwards angle, with the entire rim being included in the drawing. with the introduction of the Pooodle API , the design had a bigger inclusion of straight lines and large, oval eyes. The general perspective was moved back to a flat angle akin the the original drawings. Eyebrows where strongly discouraged in the past drawings, but eventually where included alongside more exaggerated facial features. The current design includes the elements previously stated, along with a curvier, taller appearance. OCs Axel Axel is a human who possesses no pupils, an over sized orange button-up shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of brown work boots. He was created to get more in touch with the humanoid OCs that were common on the website at the time, but now rarely appears. Mr. Beyard (Scrapped OC) Mr. Beyard was a scrapped OC with a beard that covered his whole body with a small amount of feet sticking out from underneath. another feature of the OC was the sailor hat. the sailor hat was dark blue with a gold badge that was originally going to be changed out from time to time. However, because of his ghost-like appearance and confusing design, the character was no longer used and probably will not be used in current or future events. Barry Barry is a humanoid blueberry with a short stature, squeaky voice, large eyes, and button nose. He wears yellow overalls, yellow boots, and an orange/red striped undershirt, though the color is rarely shown for time's sake. He runs a 7/11 in drooodle bay with his employees snuggly and the kingofspades, who, ironically, also have a primarily blue design and 3-point crown (though Barry's is naturally formed). He acts jolly and happy around customers, but bitter and irritable outside of store hours. He prefers to be on his own and enjoys every second of me-time he gets. Category:Anthropomorphic OCs Category:Object OCs Category:Humanoid OCs